dekaronfandomcom-20200222-history
Trans-up
Trans-up quest guide 1.) Go to Arcadia to get the Quest 2.) Go to Space and Kill Spirits till you get a Drop 3.) Bring the Drop to the Incarnation of Helion (in Space) Note 1 4.) Activate Drop (Right click) 5.) Talk to NPC Helion and Enter Space Solo Dungeon/Quest Map. 6.) In New Map (Small Area) Kill 50/100 Monsters Note 2 7.) After Talk to Helion NPC 8.) After Talk to Arcadia NPC 9.) After Talk to Other Arcadia NPC 10.) Go to Quarries for Expedition S Note 3 11.) Find a Drop (from Monster) 12.) Go back to Other Arcadia NPC 13.) Enter Blue Portal NPC 14.) In Solo Dungeon Kill Mobs till end of Dungeon Note 4 15.) Kill Self Transup Boss-Monster Note 5 16.) Leave Dungeon and Talk to Other Arcadia NPC 17.) Accept Transformation Skill and Transup Skill 18.) Finish Quest 19.) If you reset your skills after this quest you can buy the trans-books in Arcadia for 570k Dil (2 books = 1,140,000 Dil) NOTES NOTE - 1: If you get a Drop/Buff Item from the mobs (spirits) that drop it, you need to activate and THEN talk to the NPC to get access to the solo dungeon. IF you fail the Dungeon, You need to farm the drop again to try the Dungeon Again. NOTE - 2: This is considered REALLY Hard for most people who aren't tanking classes (for low levels) because you need to kill 50 (or 100) of the mobs in the TOP-TOP Left of Space ALONE (the Grim Reaper Guys and the see-through blue and red monsters). For Low Levels this can be difficult. NOTE - 3: This is sometimes considered difficult because not many people do Expedition S (its hard to do without the help from others) NOTE - 4: This dungeon is just a long strip/pathway that you go down and kill, again, monsters from the TOP-TOP Left of Space, which can be difficult. NOTE - 5: This part is difficult (but hopefully you don't fail) because the Final BOSS Monster at the end of the path/dungeon is YOUSELF (Same Class) in the Transformation form that you have to kill. Trans-up skills lll Azure Knight 1st: Soul Blade 2nd: Violence Freak 3rd: Transup skill -> Judge of Helion Segita Hunter 1st skill: Multi-blink - dodges enemy's attack so that you can attack 2nd: Elastic Force - buff, increase critical resistance 3rd: Transup Divinity Rage - skill that focuses a powerful shot on the target; I'm not sure if it's multiple target or single target hit Incar Magician 1st: Mana Force - same description, but it looks like mages can put more points, if not, just a new animation 2nd: Gravity Ruin - AOE 3rd: Transup -> Elemental Master - Attacks 4 of the elements/attributes Vicious Summoner 1st: Fury Explosion - Pet recall/unsummon skill that explodes on the enemy 2nd: Soul Link - Received damage is shared with the summoned pet. (18%-25%) 3rd: Transup -> Familiar Spirit - summons bats to attack the enemy Segnale 1st: Shield Field - AOE shield recovery skill 2nd: Revive - obvious what that is, but don't think it's an AOE 3rd: Transup -> Curse Blizzard - AOE curse attack Bagi Warrior 1st: Tempest Wing - spins and attacks using both arms 2nd: Ion Flash - Buff increases def against attacks 3rd: Transup -> Blast - "I'm chargin mah lazer" Aloken 1st: Ethereal Shock - focuses the ki on the spear and attacks 2nd A: Armor Smash (self) - reduces guard/def of the target 2nd B: Armor Smash (pt buff) - same 3rd: Transup -> Ancient Force - focuses energy on guard arm and attacks